


Plan fake boyfriend : Success?

by iisamily



Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam Raki Loves Nigel (Charlie Countryman), Adam finds Nigel attractive, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Nigel (Charlie Countryman) Loves Adam Raki, Nigel is horny for Adam, Spacedogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iisamily/pseuds/iisamily
Summary: Nigel was expecting a ugly loner or some weirdoNot a gorgeous blue eyed angel
Relationships: Nigel (Charlie Countryman)/Adam Raki, Nigel/Beth (fake)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 159





	Plan fake boyfriend : Success?

**Author's Note:**

> 100% inspired by Devereauxs_Disease please read their fic first because they did a great job

Normally Nigel would try avoid seeing his girl-of-the-night after he leave their place. He saw no point on staying longer than he indented to. But the brunette he hooked up with (Brittany? Beth?) asked if he could meet up with her and her friend for lunch. When he said no, she explained she need him to fake being her boyfriend in the hopes her friend will lose interest.

Nigel only agree since Becca? would give him fifty bucks for it.

Nigel was expecting an ugly loner or some weirdo.

Not a gorgeous blue-eyed angel.

"Hey Adam" Brooke smiled as the angel sat across them, looking confused at Nigel's direction. " Hi Beth, whose your friend?" Adam fiddled with his finger, looking at Nigel's shirt of dogs.

Before Beth could respond, Nigel had to answer the angel "Nigel, darling. Absolute pleasure." Nigel offered his hand and threw in a wink. Adam seemed to flush a bit by the wink before shaking his hand.

"Yea, I wanted you to meet my boyfriend, Nigel" Beth said as the waitress came by. Nigel noticed Adam's face dropped a bit at after the word "boyfriend" slipped from Beth's mouth. Seeing the slight sadness on this gorgeous man face made Nigel want noting more than to keep him smiling until the end.

"Hello, I'll be your waitress, my names is Lauren. What kind of drinks can I get you?" The waitress smiled at the tree of them. "I'll have an iced tea" Beth replied before giving Nigel a smile which at first confused him before he realized they were in a fake relationship. Fucking bullshit. He wanted to be in a fake relationship with the angel sitting across from them. "Orange soda please." Adam looked up at the waitress before looking back at Nigel's shirt. "Coke" Nigel didn't look away from Adam. The more Nigel looked at him, the more beautiful he look and the more Nigel wanted to just kiss and claim him.

"Well before drinks come, I'm going to the restroom. Boys play nice." Beth said with a wink before giving Nigel a quick peck and leaving. Adam flinched at the peck and Nigel resisted the urge to shove her off.

With Beth gone, Nigel sat up and leaned closer it Adam "Alrighty, gorgeous, One I think you are absolutely beautiful and would want noting more than to carry you away into my bed and have you forget your name." Adam looked confused at first before a flush began to creep up his neck and on his cheeks.

"Oh, Well I think you are quite handsome too but you aren't suppose to say that" Adam said as he looked at Nigel's tattoo of a women.

"And why is that?" God this man with his innocent blue eyes and soft looking skin that Nigel wanted noting more than to mark his skin and have him gasp Nigel's name.

"You're dating my friend Beth." Adam's tone saddened as he looked down twiddling his finger's and bit his lip.

Nigel's pants tightened at the sight of Adam biting his lip.

"About that sweetheart, I don't want this relationship to start out with lies. I don't think I can handle lying to a darling like you" Nigel said as he slowly took Adams hands and squeezed them.

"Oh, that's good. I don't like lies" Adam looked up into Nigel's eye for the first time.

Fuck god have mercy on his pants.

"Great, here's the deal darling, Your friend Beth paid me fifty bucks to pretend to be her boyfriend so you would lose interest." Adam softly said oh and looked more saddened as Nigel squeezed his hand again. "Yea, I'm sorry gorgeous. I come here thinking I would meet a weirdo but instead the heavens blessed me with an angel who I now want to do sinful things and keep to myself" Nigel wink as he kissed Adam's hand.

"I also find you very sexually attractive" Adam smiled making Nigel wanting to take him away. "Great, Now I would to take you on a date before we get into the dirty business. A angel like you should be treated before anything else" Nigel let's go Adams hand as he got up from his chair.

"What about Beth?" Adam got up as well as looking where the restrooms were.

"I'll leave some bills for her. Anywhere you want to go?" Nigel threw two tens from his wallet on the table not giving a damn about Beth.

"I would like to go to the planetarium if that okay." Adam grabbed his jacket and followed Nigel out from the restaurant just as the waitress came by with their drinks and Beth.

"Wait where are you guys going?" Beth asked as Adam waved down a cab.

"On a date, See you later Becca." Nigel smirked as he got in the cab with Adam looking excited.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again inspired by Devereauxs_Disease please don't attack me. I just really love their and wanted to do my own little twist to it.  
> Twitter : @iiisamily


End file.
